Dos Gardenias Para Ti
by PandaPrincess79
Summary: HashiTobi high school AU. Tobirama is the heartthrob of the high school, and Hashirama tries to win his heart. Will his cheesy plans succeed? (AU where Tobirama and Hashirama are not brothers)


A/N: Okay, HashiTobi need waaay more fans. It's way underappreciated...and when I looked to see if they had any fan fiction, it was all M-rated and angsty. Can't we have some cute, fluffy fan fic? One thing before I begin this fic, Hashirama and Tobirama are not related in this universe. Anyways, please enjoy!

Tobirama was the heartthrob of the high school. He was absolutely gorgeous.

From his burgundy eyes, and his messy silver hair. Every bit of him was beautiful. All of the boys and girls thought he was, but he never really saw anything in them. Or at least it didn't seem like he did. Hashirama was just one of the many people who was in love with him. Although he stood a chance with him, unlike most of the other people. He was class president, an honors student, and was involved in many after-school activities. Not only that, but he was gay, as was Tobirama.

Hashirama knew everything about him, and he wanted to live up to his standards. He liked hard workers, which he was. He knew everything from his preferences with men, to the weird, cute stuff he had learned just from observing him.

Everyday at school, Hashirama would figure out some way to try to win Tobirama's heart. It always failed, but it wouldn't push him down at all. He would just try something else the next day.

It was the first day back at school since their break for the weekend. It seemed too long for Hashirama. He didn't want to take breaks from seeing Tobirama. He sat down on the bus. His normal seat, next to his best friend, Madara.

Madara smirked as Hashirama seated next to him. "So, how are you planning wooing Tobirama today?"

"Oh, you will not believe this," Hashirama told him, rummaging through his backpack, " this could be the thing that does it..."

"The thing that does it...just like the last five-hundred attempts?"

Hashirama playfully punched his arm, before continuing through his bag. Eventually, he pulled out a skillfully carved wooden flower. It was just big enough to fit in ones hand, and there were two gardenias, and a few leafs on the branch.

"...those?" Madara asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hashirama smiled. "Yep! I made his favorite...gardenias...and I'm going to present them to him in Spanish, because I know how much he enjoys Spanish class."

"Wow...that is...really lame. You're such a dweeb. I mean, that is just...so cheesy..."

He glared over at him. "Well, I think it's sweet, and thoughtful."

Madara just rolled his eyes, and laughed. He always had to frequently remind Hashirama that Tobirama would eventually get a little creeped out by his weird ways of displaying his affection.

The bus arrived, and Hashirama bolted off of it, not even bothering to give Madara a simple goodbye. He looked around, hoping Tobirama's parents had already dropped him off. Surely enough, he was already there. He stood in front of the school, talking to Madara's little brother, Izuna, and being watched by a group of girls. _Yes, perfect! _Hashirama thought, smiling, and approaching the boys.

He stepped in front of them, and they exchanged some weird looks between the two of them. He took a deep breath and held out the flowers for Tobirama.

"D-dos gardenias..." he stopped.

_Damn it, you know this, _he assured himself.

He whispered to himself. "Dos gardenias...dos...gardenias..."

A few of Tobirama's fangirls giggled at him, calling him a "dork", or "loser" Tobirama smiled softly, and took the flowers.

*"Dos gardenias para ti?" he asked.

Hashirama nodded, blushing a little. He has memorized it all weekend long, and he somehow forgot it right when he needed it. The girls continued snickering about him, and Tobirama looked down at the flowers.

"Well...thanks, I guess." he said, glancing over at Izuna quickly.

Hashirama nodded back to him, way too embarrassed to speak. He felt much too awkward in the situation, and ran for the school without saying anything else.

After a few classes of the morning, lunch period began. Hashirama found his best friend at his favorite wall to go take a smoke break at. As class president, Hashirama always scolded Madara for smoking, but he didn't care today. Not even the smell of Madara's cheap, stolen cigarettes could be bad enough as what he went through today. He didn't want Tobirama to see him after the events of the morning.

Madara looked at his friend, as he sadly slid down to the ground, and just sat there like a lifeless lump. He sighed, puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Are you okay? You look awful..."

Hashirama shook his head. "I...made a fool of myself...God, I'm so mortified."

Madara nodded, taking in a breath of smoke.

"I mean, he corrected my Spanish, and everyone was cracking up about how stupid I was..."

"Ooh...you poor thing." Madara said.

Hashirama looked down at the ground, and pulled out his lunch from his bag. He didn't eat any of it, but he stared at it for at least ten minutes.

Madara looked at him, once again blowing out a cloud of grey smoke. "Are you giving up yet?"

"N-no, of course not!" he replied, jumping up.

"Bro, look. Stop while you can. If you think you weirded him out, you probably did."

"I won't stop, Madara! You know what? Next time I see Tobirama, I'm going to pull him aside, and ask him out. No gifts, no small talk, nothing but the question itself."

His eyes widened. "Dude, no. You're gonna weird him out!"

"I'm going to do it, and I'm going to now." he said, running off to the school's enterance.

Madara watched him, and put out his cigarette. Sometimes, there was just no use stopping Hashirama.

Izuna and Tobirama sat out on the front steps of the school, deep in conversation. Hashirama watched from a few feet away, preparing to make his move. _If this doesn't work, I won't try again... _He took a deep breath, and walked up. He leaned on one of the rails, and smiled down at Tobirama.

"Yes, Hashirama?" he asked.

He smirked, and told him. "Well, if nothing lasts forever...will you be my nothing?"

Tobirama, looked over at Izuna, and they both began to laugh hysterically. Hashirama, looked down at the ground. It was working out better than expected.

"Um...are you...asking me out?"

Hashirama nodded.

Tobirama looked over to him. "Of course. You just had to ask..."

He pulled out a notebook, and a pen, and wrote his phone number down on it, before handing it to Hashirama. He looked down at it, and let out a huge smile.

"Thanks," he said "I'll uh...leave you alone now."

He walked off, and Izuna nudged Tobirama.

"Told you he liked you back..."

A/N: Yeah, that's right! I wanted something short, and cheesy! I hope it worked out okay! Please, rate, and possibly favorite it?

* _Dos Gardenias Para Ti _is a song by the Buena Vista Social Club. It means "Two gardenias for you", and it was stuck in my head when I wrote this story.


End file.
